Flare Dragaon (Reynoman)
Flare Dragaon is the Guardian Bakugan of the main character, Harley Hinode, in the fanfictional series Bakugan: Tech Brawlers. He later evolves into Gren Dragaon, then Rise Dragaon, and sometimes later Dimension Dragaon in Bakugan Tech Brawlers - The Tavanel Cup. Information Description Flare Dragaon is, according to legend, a fire dragon born from the hot sun. ''Bakugan: Tech Brawlers'' Dragaon was originally on the altar of the Bakugan Dojo & is the best Bakugan pair with Destroy Munikis according to Master Shimo. When Flare Dragaon on the altar was first seen by Harley, he attracted his attention & Harley wanted him to become his partner. After Harley passed the Shoot Challenge required by Master Shimo, Flare Dragaon is now owned by him. It is shown that Flare Dragaon is equipped with Metal Cross before he was owned by Harley, but only with Normal Cross afterwards until Master Shimo gave Harley Metal Cross again after Harley trained himself in the Bakugan Dojo. Flare Dragaon with Metal Cross was then used to brawl with Raichi, & finally won the brawl by inflicting a Critical K.O. on Destroy Munikis. Together with Destroy Munikis, it is revealed that Flare Dragaon is one of the Bakugan that can evolve by themselves through the unbreakable bond they formed with their brawling partner, which makes them a cut above the rest of the Tech Bakugan. Game Flare Dragaon is equipped with the Tech Bakugan Convert System which enable part exchange within the same type of Bakugan, such as Destroy Munikis. Two Flare Metal Cross are equipped on his arms, making this Bakugan capable for an easy Critical Hit. He also has Two Normal Soles. Flare Dragaon has unusual color combination in Pyrus which has pearl red as his main color & white as his highlight. He has a shiny texture as well. *'Height': 45mm *'Weight': 23g *'Type': Attack & Balance Pentagon Parameter Gate Card(s) *'Flare Dragaon (Card)': All Flare Dragaon on this Gate Card gets double Gate Bonus. *'Fullmetal Dragaon': Flare Dragaon standing on this Gate Card get +100 Gs. Add 30 Gs to your Bakugan for every Bakugan with metal in your deck (Your Bakugan in battle is counted.) *'Team Battle Master': All Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, & Van Falco on this Gate Card get double Gate Bonus. Ability Card(s) *'Ability Revive': Card for use by Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, or Van Falco. Play before you shoot. If you stand, you may move one Ability Card from your used pile to your unused pile. *'Blue Blaze (Card)': Can be used by Bakugan of all Attributes in the battle. Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. *'Combat Triangle': Ability Card for use by Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, & Van Falco. Play during a battle & choose one of the following effects. *#Ignore the effects on your opponent's ability card. (The ability card whose effects you ignored is moved to that player's used pile.) *#Your Bakugan gains 220 G-Power. *#Ignore the effects of the text on the Gate Card. *'Destroy Hercules': *'Fighting Fist': Ability Card for use by Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, & Van Falco. Play before you shoot. If you stand on a Gate Card with no other Bakugan standing on it, choose one Bakugan from your opponent's hand; a battle immediately occurs at that gate card. *'Flare Energy': *'Flare Explosion': *'Flare Steelers': *'Grand Chaos': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, & Gran Panzer after the battle. *'Survival Shield': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, & Gran Panzer in the battle. *'Team Dragaon (Card)': *'Universal Triangle': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, & Gran Panzer before shooting. If your Bakugan stands after shooting, choose 1 of the effects below. *#Choose one of the Gate Card from opponent's used Gate Card & set it. *#Move one of the Gate Card with Bakugan standing on. *#Shoot once again. *'Virtual Effect': *'Enemy Zero': *'Flare Field': *'Raging Flare': Notes Category:Bakugan: Tech Brawlers Category:Pyrus Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Team Dragaon